SIDE A: s i l e n c e
by La Kalaka
Summary: Historias desde la mitologia del Universo BSP: "Media alma" deambula en lo mas profundo del Rukongai Norte. Sin voz ni recuerdos, los habitantes de la región 72 murmuran en voz baja sobre su condición de alma maldita. El shinigami que la purificó, se ha ido y el Seireitei es un lugar inalcanzable.
1. Intro

**INTRO: Hungry like a wolf**

Hambre.

Llegaste antes que el miedo.

Clara y abrumadora,  
mas que el odio  
más que el olor a sangre.

Todos tenemos hambre.

La vida por un pedazo de pan,  
siempre será un precio justo a pagar.

Somos como animales

acorralados

por un montón de demonios.

Vivir es difícil,  
y morir lo es aún más.

Nadie muere fácil en este lugar.

Débil o fuerte,  
depredador o presa,  
victima o victimario,  
llegado el momento  
pelearemos  
para preservar nuestra vida.

Esa es nuestra hambre

más implacable.


	2. Track 00 - Hole in my Soul

**SIDE A:**

**S.I.L.E.N.C.E.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dame la paz  
y te alzare un templo  
hazles callar  
hay voces aquí  
dame la paz  
pues busco y no encuentro  
el camino  
de vuelta a vivir_

_._

_._

_._

**TRACK 00: HOLE IN MY SOUL**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_One Man Army_**

Las guerras eran malas por muchas razones. Si había que explicar porque, se resumiría en cuatro cosas: destruían a la gente, enloquecían a sus actores, despedazaban ideales y ...olían a podrido.

Como Kioto.

El shinigami arrugó la nariz recorriendo con sus ojos claros la ciudad. Fue casi automático el que su mente sacara a la superficie lecciones de historia. Kioto había sido zona de guerra durante el Bakumatsu. Y ahí habían quedado un reguero de sentimientos que nunca se iban por mucho que el aire soplara y el tiempo siguiera su curso.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces, aunque la ciudad fuera otra, seguía siendo una zona conflictiva. Odio, tristeza, miedo, soledad, desesperación, terror y venganza. Los sentimientos con los que cientos de personas habían perecido y que aun resonaban en el aire.

La carne se agusanaba y se descomponía, y su olor para el humano era espantoso. Para un shinigami como él, no tenía comparación con el olor que despedía un alma llena de tantos malos sentimientos. Convertirse en hollow era el equivalente a pudrirse.

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse de nuevo y sacó el papel donde se leía la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo.

Se ha detectado espíritu de tierra en estado Avanzado. Localización: coordenadas 4400, 3508. Ciudad de Kioto, Japón. Zona sur. Especificaciones: Proceda a entierro de alma inmediato. En caso de mutación a hollow, purificar.

Pero su mente ya había tomado otro derrotero.

_-Fácil, ¿eh? -Arturo sonrió levemente divertido desde su sitio.-Tu primer trabajo en solitario y tienes que encargarte de uno de esos. Nada, nada mal. -dijo disfrutando el momento._

Pero contrario a sus expectativas, el semblante de Rido se había mantenido tranquilo, una leve sonrisa había correspondido a la suya antes de verlo volver la vista al papel. No era nerviosismo, pensó el shinigami, al verla desaparecer y tornar su mirada grave. Como si aquellas palabras escritas en la hoja le trajeran recuerdos, o lo hicieran pensar en cosas que solo él sabía, o en su pasado, o en el futuro que tenía. Era un alma relativamente joven.

Y se preguntó que estaría pensando exactamente.

-¿Planeando tu estrategia? Ese tipo de alma no es nada amistosa -le dijo cortando la corriente de sus pensamientos, tratando de sonsacarle.

Rido alzó la vista dedicándole una sonrisa abierta, y una respuesta desconcertante.

_-Recordé que en vida siempre quise ir a Japón._

Y con esto dio la vuelta y abandonó la oficina.

Lo que él había visto en esa hoja había sido su razón de vida.

Dio un último vistazo a la ciudad de Kioto, y saltó hacia la gran urbe en busca de aquella alma en pena.

E iba consagrarse a ella.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_In a Gadda da Vida_**

-Si Don Kanonji viniera aquí, nuestros problemas acabarían.

-No digas tonterías mujer, ese viejo payaso es solo un charlatán.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Mi hermana de Karakura estuvo ahí cuando eso ocurrió!

-Bah, bah es solo una vieja leyenda urbana.

-¡Claro que no! Ah, si tan solo me dejaras... nuestros inquilinos no se irían tan seguido.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ese viejo charlatán solo quiere dinero y no dejaré que lo haga a mi costa.

-¡Eres imposible!

La pareja siguió discutiendo ignorante de la presencia de aquel shinigami flotando a nivel de su ventana.

Así que era aquí, se dijo mirando hacia la parte superior del edificio. Era una construcción bastante vieja. Y se podía sentir la energía del espíritu justo encima de él. Si ponía la suficiente atención lograba percibir incluso sus gemidos, pequeños y lastimeros.

Estaba sufriendo demasiado pensó, con un deje de pena.

Preparó su zanpakutou y se lanzó hacia arriba.

-Espera pequeña alma, pronto estarás mejor...

.

.

.

**_Twisted Transistor_**

Ella esperaría.

No importaba el tiempo, ella estaría siempre a la espera de él. Estaba segura de que volvería, lo podía sentir. Era un presentimiento tan cierto como que ella estaba ahí.

Él volvería y cuando lo hiciera, ella estaría ahí para matarlo.

Sonrió ante esa idea, llena de esa negra alegría al pensar en lo que se sentiría tener su corazón entre sus manos, caliente y aun palpitante antes de estrujarlo hasta destrozarlo entre sus dedos. Pensó en la sangre que le haría derramar, en toda la sangre que le vaciaría del cuerpo para que gota a gota pagara por la que él había derramado.

Por su padre, por su madre, sus hermanos y el hombre que había amado.

"Lo mataré", pensó mirando al pequeño puñal en su regazo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició como se acariciaba lo más querido. Lo apretó hacia su pecho con ternura. Con él le abriría el pecho en canal hasta llegar a su vientre. Con él le arrancaría el corazón y con sus gritos rompería el silencio al que la había condenado durante tanto tiempo.

Era una imagen hermosa en el escenario de su anhelada venganza.

Fue cuando escuchó aquel ruido y la corriente de sus pensamientos se interrumpió de tajo. Vio la luz del atardecer ser cubierta por una sombra. Sus ojos fueron de su pequeña arma a aquella silueta recortada contra la luz del sol, parada justo sobre su ventana.

Anchas mangas oscuras y la empuñadura de una katana.

Sabía que volvería y que ella estaría ahí para matarlo.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Into a Darkened Room_**

Apestaba a odio.

El shinigami miró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar y hacía a todo volverse sombras, a excepción de esos enormes ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Sintió un ligero escalofrío. Eran unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban llenos de odio.

-Vaya, ¿no piensas ponérmelo fácil eh? -dijo planeando suavemente hasta tocar el piso.

A pesar de la oscuridad que la envolvía, el shinigami pudo distinguir a la pequeña forma tensarse en su sitio.

-¿Qué hay de especial en este lugar? -cuestionó echando un rápido vistazo a las paredes sucias y volviendo la vista a su objetivo, que no había dejado de seguir ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

Silencio.

-¿Debo interpretar eso como un "que te importa"?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Warhead_**

Realmente era él pensó sintiendo cada fibra de ella misma agitarse de odio.

Decía cosas que no le importaban; y en su cara ni un remordimiento, ni una pena se asomaba. Criatura detestable, pensó en un estallido de ira ciega que llenó su interior. Odió su rostro sin remordimiento, a su sola presencia. Solo él moviéndose en su territorio, paso a paso ensuciando su aire, su hogar con su sola apestosa presencia.

Hablando, llenando su aire con sonidos, con palabras que ella ya no podría expresar. Tocó su garganta, sintió la textura suave e irregular de su cicatriz. Y el odio flameó y se revolvió dentro de ella amenazando con reventarla.

Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito, y apretó los dientes. Venía por ella pero se equivocaba. Esta vez ella lo mataría. Oh sí, con sus manos y su tanto ella le arrancaría la vida. Su cuerpo se tensó, se preparó para lanzarse al ataque, ansiosa, anticipando la felicidad de ver su acero enterrado en el pecho de ese ser maldito que regresaba por ella sin imaginar la vuelta de su destino.

-¿Debo interpretar eso como un "que te importa"?

Fue como si accionara un gatillo.

Su voz.

Su maldita voz resonándole en los oídos.

Se lanzó hacia él, su cuchillo delante de ella, esta vez daría en el blanco. Lo vio abrir los ojos de sorpresa y dejó caer el golpe.

El shinigami evitó el lance, sorprendido al ver que en su mano llevaba aquel trozo de vidrio. Peligroso en sus manos de espíritu de tierra. Mas otra cosa desvió su atención, la fisura de su pecho empezando a abrirse, antes pequeña, ahora agrandándose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Hey!

Empezaba a oler a Hollow.

Pero ajena a esos pensamientos, ella solo tenía una cosa en mente.

_Su muerte._

Soltó golpe tras golpe; era él. El que la había lastimado, el que había matado a su familia, uno tras otro. El que la había...

Apretó el tanto y descargó otro golpe con toda su furia.

El shinigami evadió golpe tras golpe, sin dejar de ver a sus ropas ni a su desesperación, sintió lástima frente a tanto dolor; tenía que terminar con eso de una vez, darle paz, descanso y un poco de merecida felicidad.

Con un ágil movimiento pescó su muñeca y la desarmó.

Y las voces estallaron.

_Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, ¡MÁTALO!...  
_  
Al siguiente segundo se vio lanzada por los aires antes de chocar contra la pared y acabar en el suelo, víctima de un espantoso dolor. Por un segundo el terror la había llenado al verse desarmada.

Pero la suerte se había puesto de su lado. Ahora tenía que pararse, rápido o él se escaparía. Alzó la vista, apelando a todo su odio para no perder la conciencia. Era un combate a muerte, si no se levantaba él se iría y perdería la oportunidad que había esperado por tanto tiempo. No podía fallar.

Ahí estaba él, tambaleándose.

¿Lo había herido? ¡Maravilloso! Tenía que rematarlo.

En el otro extremo, el shinigami sentía como si hubiese corrido mil kilómetros de ida y vuelta, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no acabar con la rodilla en tierra.

Lo que había visto al tocarla...

... Había sido una visión del pasado, de su pasado. La había visto ser asesinada de una forma espantosa, después de ver morir a su familia frente a sus ojos.

Con razón tanta rabia...

Y tomó una decisión

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Buried Alive_**

Iba hacia ella.

¡Párate, párate, párate!

No tenía su arma. Sintió miedo y rabia. Otra vez, ¿Ora vez iba a perder? NO, nunca más. Lo estrangularía, si, lo estrangularía mientras miraba a su cara hasta verlo expirar.

-Bakudou número uno, ¡Sai!

Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse sostenido por una fuerza desconocida.

¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Acaso era él un demonio?!

¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!, pensó mirándolo a los ojos, apretando los dientes, deseaba maldecirlo, pero de su boca solo salieron gruñidos. Quería soltarse, tenía que soltarse de esas ataduras que la contenían, tenía que matarlo, quitarle la vida y ser vengada entonces.

_¡Te odio...!  
_  
-Soy un shinigami, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Te llevaré a un lugar parecido al sitio donde viviste. Quizás sea bueno o malo pero eso dependerá de ti. –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Ella no lo comprendió, sus palabras no existían, se revolvió furiosa sin dejar de apuñalarle con la mirada, estirando su cuello en un vano intento. Él era aquel hombre. Tenía que soltarse. ¡Por todos los dioses!, tenía que soltarse para vengar a los suyos. No podía fallar, no les quería fallar.

De sus ojos manaron lágrimas, mitad odio, mitad desesperación al verlo desenvainar.

Pero el shinigami si comprendió. El llanto de un alma solo podía ser detenido cuando encontrara paz, y comprendía que por más que su boca se moviera nunca se oiría sonido alguno.

-Siento tu pena... -alzó su zanpakutou ante sus horrorizados ojos -y si me permites, deja que selle tu corazón -dio la vuelta a la empuñadura -para que puedas al menos por un tiempo tener la paz que tanto necesitas...

Dolía, dolía no vengarse. Dolía mucho.

Fue como un estallido pequeño, la empuñadura tocó su frente y todo se hundió en un resplandor.

Entonces oyó aquella voz amable.

_Pero te prometo... que cuando tu corazón esté listo, yo estaré ahí para verlo..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**+ Notas De Autor:** El dibujo, las palabras y la música son parte fundamental de esta historia. Por eso cada capítulo es llamado TRACK, en honor a las pistas musicales. Y cada capitulo es el titulo de una canción. Asimismo, en cada capitulo encontrarán también un dibujo ilustrando la historia (que puede ser visto en esta pagina, ya que no admite dibujos: . )_

_+ **Soundtrack del capitulo:** "Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios" de Mago de Öz ... "Hole in my Soul" de Aerosmith ... "One Man Army" de Our Lady Peace ... "In a Gadda da Vida" de Iron Butterfly ... "Twisted Transistor" de Korn ... "Into a Darkened Room" de Inertia 8 ... "Warhead" y "Buried Alive" de OTEP._

_+ **Link para escuchar la OST**: watch?v=9NsR3oI2BCc&list=PLoLCBcrwD9EIrmh4fa_IUGeSBqBSlO7wm&feature=plcp_


End file.
